


ticklish

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not ticklish," Hartley repeats. "And if you ever try to prove that I'll murder you in your sleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so good at titles guys
> 
> anyway enjoy this bite-sized fluff

“Are you ticklish?”

“Why would you ask me that?” Hartley’s voice is derisive. If looks could kill, he’d six feet under by now.

“No particular reason.” Cisco shrugs. “Just in case I ever needed to reclaim my couch. Or something.”

“‘Or something.’“ Hartley repeats. “I’m not, for your information. And,” he adds, giving the hand Cisco had started to inch towards him a pointed look, “if you ever try to prove that I will murder you in your sleep.”

Cisco puts his hand back in his pocket.

-

“I know you were lying,” he says a long time later.

“Excuse me?” Hartley pulls back a bit, one eyebrow raised.

“You were lying back then. You are too ticklish.”

“I’m not.” Hartley pouts at him, nose crinkled up. It’s adorable.

“You are. You laugh when I kiss your freckles.” He does it then, as if to prove his point, and Hartley melts a bit against him. Cisco feels more than hears the laugh and he kisses him again.

“Okay, you found me out. I’ll admit it.” Hartley smiles slightly. “You know my secret. How terrible.” He tips his head to the side, studying Cisco, a sudden wicked glint in his eyes. “However, I happen to know that you are too.”

“Oh no,” Cisco scrambles back, “you wouldn’t.”

“Of course not,” his boyfriend replies sweetly, but he’s already lifting his hands.


End file.
